Of Mice and Pirates
by Firetrail
Summary: Josh Hopent was a normal High school senior ready to go to collage, but when he was on his way home, a strange phenomenon whisks him away to the One Piece universe. But that's not all, not only is he in another universe but hes a Pikachu as well. Watch as Josh tries to survive the horrors of the ocean as a electric mouse. There may be romance later, much later. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Pika?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the OC Josh**

** This is just a idea that I saw someone (survivor28) start and then not continue well I stole the idea to a degree, only there will be changes in my story such as characters and events, it would be nice if I could get a Beta reader to help with improve my writing. This is a slight crossover there will be another OC character that will be a Pokémon and maybe something else too.**

I quickly stepped onto the subway car and found a seat before taking out my I-pod and began to watch some One Piece episodes as the doors slid closed and the subway started to move. My name is Josh Hopent, I am a eighteen year old High School senior getting ready to go off to college and live on my own, little did I know that I would be live away from my parents very soon.

I enjoy most anime's and early 2000's T.V. shows like Static Shock. I always liked the idea of wielding nature's most feared weapon; it was so beautiful yet so scary at the same time.

I was currently rewatching the One Piece episode where it shows Nami's past, it was one of my favorite episode because it finally explains her betrayal and makes her appear more human, up until that point all we saw of her was greedy and manipulative girl. Nami was my favorite character, though I never saw her as a love interest, I just liked the depth of her character.

One Piece was one of my favorite animes along with Bleach and Fairy Tale because they have hard battles that don't always turn out how you hoped, but the good guy's still win in the end. However there is one anime I can't stand and it is Pokémon I can't' take it, it's boring, they never have to struggle too much in order to win their fights. I mean seriously even Digimon has harder fights. I had seen Pokémon when I was younger, but I stopped when I got into One Piece and never looked back.

I looked up and around the subway car, I saw several men and women on their way home from their respective jobs, along with mother's out with their children and families. To my right was a ten year old kid, he had a Nintendo D.S. and was playing Pokémon Diamond, I watched him with utter disgust.

He was currently in a battle using a Pikachu against a Staraptor. When the Staraptor fainted I turned my attention back to my I-pod fully intending to shut out the kid next to me, when I noticed everyone was moving in slow motion.

I quickly looked around to see that everyone moving at a crawl, 'What's going on,' I thought to myself. I looked over at the kid to my right the screen had changed, instead of the battle screen it originally had it showed the Pikachu staring out of the screen and looking directly at me.

It wasn't moving slow like everything else, our eyes meet and a looked of disappointment crossed the Pikachu's face. I looked at it in disbelief before blinking and shaking my head "I must be seeing things," I tell myself turning my attention back to the slow moving people.

Just then I hear a small rumbling. I turned to the left towards the front end of the car to see a wall of fast moving, sky blue glowing energy wall. I begin to panic as I quickly try to get up and starting to run to the end of the car. I barely got five steps when I felt the sky blue mass crash into my back and cover me with it's warm embrace, I opened my eyes o find nothing the walls sky blue everywhere and that the ground was missing.

I floated there for a few minutes before I felt a immeasurable pain begin to crawl all over my body. I tried to keep myself from screaming, but it came out anyway as a throaty animalistic growl. It felt like an eternity as I floated their screaming, just before I succumbed to the darkness, I swore I saw the shape of a familiar rodent.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I began to blink the sleep from my eyes, 'What happened?' I thought as I raised my arm to rub my eyes. 'I remember the subway, the wall, the pain,' I shudder as I thought of that. 'But what did it do to me? Am I dead?' Once I had effectively cleared my eyes I opened them to see my arm, "_Ah!_" I cried out in surprise, But instead I heard a familiar "Pika," sound in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"_What is wrong with me?_" I screamed panic raising in my new voice, as I bolted up right, but again I heard "Pika pi pikachu." I quickly examined by body. My arms were short and covered in yellow fur, well my whole body was too, my hands had shortened to four small claws position properly so I could still grab things. The ground appeared to be closer suggesting that I had shrunk. I noticed my feet had became more like paws with three toes.

I started to put two and two together, but I reached up to check my ears...just in case. The sides of my head were bare, instead on the top of my head I pulled down into view two long, yellow think almost rabbit like ears with black tips. I feared to turn around I didn't want to turn around and see what I knew was there, but I did it anyway, I slowly twisted my back and head to see a lightning bolt shaped tail. I was a Pikachu. After seeing _my_ tail...that's so weird to think about. I turned back and looked forward. "_Now I'm just going to close my eyes and lie down and wake up in my bed...yeah,_" I said to myself, hopeful that I could wish away my situation as I lied down shutting my eyes. I counted to ten before opening my black orb shaped eyes and I see the same alleyway I was in when I woke up, with cobblestone streets and large 18th century wooden houses.

I pinched by cheek and accidently released some electricity shocking myself. "_This isn't a dream..._" I breathed as I started to hyperventilate. I fell on my side and hugged myself as best I could with my new body tears leaking from my eyes. This was awful. It wasn't fair. I was going to be finally get out of the house and live my life, but now I was a small creature, that can't even speak in a language that human's understand.

I don't know how long I laid there, softly sobbing before I sucked up my tears and managed to pull myself together. I sat up slowly wiping my eyes with my right paw, 'well, no use sitting here crying about it I just have to find away to turn back to normal. And I won't let anything get in my way, that's what Luffy or the Elric Brothers would tell me at least,' I thought trying to put as much fire behind my thought as possible.

I stood up on my hind legs 'well, if I'm going to survive with this body, I need to learn how to move,' I thought to myself, before taking my first step, felling the gritty ground under my padded paw. ' Come on, come on, I can do this,' I thought determined. I took my second step and before I knew it I was walking like a natural. It felt a little awkward at first but I adjusted quickly.

"Ok next is running,' I sighed nervously. This won't be like walking. If what I remember about Pikachu is correct, then I won't be able to run on two legs again. "_Alright, drop to all fours,_" I reluctantly lowered my forelegs, only to find that the foreign position was somewhat comfortable.

"_Ok, we'll start slow,_" I took my first step careful to move my right front paw along with the back left. Once I had mastered walking on all fours, I moved on to running, "_Now actually to start running, OK move both front legs simultaneously,_" I took my first leap only to over shoot and land flat on my face.

I got up, discouraged slightly, I had master the other skills with ease. 'Man and I was doing so well too.' I took my first leap again getting the balance right this time and followed through with my hind legs, I took off running right out of the alley, 'I'm doing it!' I thought excitedly. "_Alright let's see what this body can do,_" I said confidently as I started to pick up the pace running faster than I ever did as a human. 'Man,' I thought, ' everything should run on fours,' excitement bubbling out of me. Little did I know that I had learned my first move.

I kept running around enjoying the feeling of the wind passing through my yellow fur. I was running through the town dodging peoples feet and carts, not really caring where I was going I just kept going, enjoying the feeling it gave me. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' I thought.

I kept going, until I ran into a different alleyway to find that it was a dead end and that there was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens, she had a huge white sack obscuring most of her head. She was cornered by three big men. 'This can't be good,' I thought as I observed the event playing out in front of me.

"Alright missy," said a large man who appeared to be the leader, I decided to name him Burly Idiot 1, "we got you cornered, now hand over what you stole, or we'll have to get a little rough with you." he said suggestively as Burly Idiot 1's companions, Burly Idiot 2 and Burly Idiot 3, laughed lecherously.

"Mmmm," she pretended to think, "You're not my type," she said tilting her head teasingly. "Alright boys we've got a lively one," he laughed and started to move towards her. This is when I decided to make my move, I started to run at Burly Idiot 3 as fast as I could before jumping and slamming into his back. He released a scream of pain and shock as he fell down before quickly moving protectively in front of the girl trying to look threatening as possible. I dropped into the same position I had seen Ash's Pikachu use many times, I raised my tail up and crouched my front half down and growled.

As I growled I suddenly felt heat leaving my cheeks. Immediately I stopped confused on what happened. The other two Burly Idiots and the Girl were looking at me confused, "Did that yellow mouse just spark?" Burly Idiot 2 asked. "I think so," Replied BI1. (A/N just for ease for me and you I going to shorten their names to BI#)

Then I figured it out. The heat was me releasing the electricity stored in the red pouches on my cheeks. I immediately forced myself to spark again, by now BI3 was up again and BI1 was looking at me with interest, "Let's capture the thing, we could sell it for a lot of Beli, you," he pointed to BI3 make sure the girl doesn't run," he nodded before moving towards the girl.

"_No you don't,_" I said squeakily as I tried to move to intercept him. I was about to move in front of BI3 when I saw a shadow fall over me, I turned and saw BI1 and 2 towering over me reaching down trying to grab me. I quickly ran in between BI1's Hands, but BI2 was there.

By the time I saw him he already had his hands on me and picking me up, I have to say that was a...humbling experience being man handled. I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit, and we all know what happens to people who touch a Pikachu without permission, that's right, as if by instinct I released a lot of electricity into BI2 until he was on the ground convulsing. I wiggled out of his hands and turned to look at my work, 'Wow did I do that?' I thought looking at him.

He had obvious 3rd degree burns on his hands and was unconscious from the high amounts of electricity I put into him. 'Alright, I can use electrical attacks, now all I need to do is figure out how to shoot them.' I turned and looked at BI1 who was looking at me with even more interest as well as a wary look, "Forget selling you I'm keeping you for myself," he declared.

I shut my eyes and tried to conjure up the feeling I had when I unleashed my lightning into BI2. I heard the heavy set man stomping his thunderous feet my way, I quickly moved out of the way and began to concentrating on my lightning, I envisioned it coming out and pinched my pouches and felt all of my hairs stand up on end as I felt the drain of electricity leaving me when I had stopped I looked to see that I had missed, BI1 had backed away quickly as I released my thunder attack.

"_Alright, I got to fire the lighting with my eyes open now,_" BI1 lunged at me now, but I deftly ran under him and immediately turned around an repeated the same sequence I just did only with my eyes open. I felt the electricity coursing out of me as I condensed it into a stream and launched it at the huge man. "Auahhhhh," he screamed as the amps traveled through him into the ground, before falling to the ground with burns all over his body.

I looked over at the girl, she was still holding her sack in one hand and holding a Bo staff in the other with an unconscious BI3 in front of her looking at me with amazement in her chocolate eyes. I gave her the biggest grin I could muster with my new face before promptly passing out.

**Alright (man I say that a lot) bet you can't guess who the girl is. :) Please read and review and if anyone is interested in beta reading for me please contact me, this story is a practice story so I can improve my writing ability to the point I feel comfortable with writing a huge story I have mostly planed. Flames and constructive criticism is welcomed you are all entitle to your own opinions. Until next time ( and I don't know when that will be, depends on if I get a beta reader or not.)**


	2. Chpater 2, Thieves' Contract

**Thieves' Contract**

**Yeah so I originally intended for this to go up on Sunday because it was my birthday, but my parents got it in their heads that I needed to work on Saturday so I didn't get any time to type this up then, anyway Sunday was my 18th birthday so happy late birthday to me! I'm now officially an adult, creepy... also I got a beta Kage Kitsune 14, thanks by the way, please read her stories (particularly Strings Attached) there really good. In the words of Squidward Tentacles 'Well...Here you go.'**

_"Pikachu speech"_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

My eyes slowly blinked open. As my eyes began to focus I noticed two things, one I was on a soft surface two I could see a wood paneled ceiling. I gave a yawn and sat up. I immediately felt the protests of my sore limbs. I looked around the room as I tried rubbed my aching appendages as best I could with my newly shaped legs. The room was a merger between a living room, kitchen and dining room. I was sitting on a green three seat couch, in front of the couch was a small coffee table that had a vase of fresh flowers. With my newly improved nose I could smell them from my seat.

Halfway across the room, it shifted from a living room to a kitchen setting with the usual appliances lining the wall and a large six person table in the center taking up most of the kitchen's floor space. There were three doors, and two windows. Both windows were in the kitchen, one next to the door leading outside and one over the sink. The door to the left was slightly cracked open and dark inside, it looked like it could have been a bedroom. The third door was closed with the sound of running water coming from inside.

'Oh, someone is here. I wonder who picked me up?' I silently thought. The water turned off and out stepped the orange haired girl who looked very familiar. Her name was on the tip of my tongue, I just couldn't place it. Her tangerine colored hair barely brushed her shoulders framing her chocolate brown eyes, a fairly large bust with a nice curvature, some definite muscle mass on her and smooth hairless legs that completed her over all beauty. She was dressed in a white and blue striped shirt with a yellow mini skirt and small brown boots.

Her head turned to look at me sitting on the coffee table, her eyes brightened a bit when she saw me. "Oh, I see your awake," she said as she moved over to the couch across from me. She reached out with her hand and scratched behind my ears, I was a little ashamed to admit it, but I was enjoying the feeling a little too much and was disappointed when she pulled her hand back.

"I was really impressed with how you defeated those pirates," she said.

'Pirates?' I wondered. She looked at me like a child does a new toy. Suddenly I felt really nervous.

"So I was thinking about taking you with me and you could defend me against the pirates while (when or after would fit better here, at least in my opinion) I steal their treasure. Of course you going to need a name," she quietly said the last part, but my new ears heard it perfectly. She sat there thinking for awhile before turning to me, "What are you anyway?" she wondered off handedly.

"Fishcakes," I said knowing that no matter what I say it will just sound like I said "Pikachu."

She looked at me, "Pikachu? That's what you are?" I just nodded grimly, 'No use denying it,' I thought depressed.

"Huh, I never heard of a Pikachu before, so you're a Pikachu and you control lightning... your fur is soft...I know" she said snapping up, "I'll call you Cotton." she said in a 'matter of fact' way.

I face palmed and sweat dropped at the exact same time, 'what does that have anything to do with electricity?' I wonder before shaking my head vigorously causing her to frown a little, "You don't like the name?" lowly and dangerously. 'No way am I putting up with this,' I thought, I immediately started looking around the room for some ting to communicate to her with, but my vantage point wasn't very good, I quickly looked for a new spot and my eyes landed on the table.

I sprigged off the coffee table surprising the girl making her shriek a little the ask "Oi, where are you going," I ignored her and made my way to one of the chairs and hopped up on it then on to the table. Luck must have been with me because on the table was some paper and a pencil. I quickly pulled out a blank piece of paper and picked up the pencil. By this time the girl had made her way over to the table and watched me, "What are you doing?" she asked as I was trying to figure out how to hold the pencil comfortably. I choose a position and began a few experimental words.

The girl just watched curiously as I tried to write a little. When I finally felt comfortable and my penmanship was good enough, I began writing the question that was on my mind for the last 20 minutes.

"Hi, " I wrote, "My name is Josh Hopent, Who are you?" The girl looked stunned before numbly answering, "Nami," she said quietly. "My name is Nami," she said more loudly.

'Nami, 18th century houses, pirates... could it be?' I thought before quickly writing "Where am I?" she looked at me amazement written all over her face, "Where at Giovanni Village on Hamaguri Island," she said. 'Island,' I thought.

"What Sea are we in?" I wrote so fast that my penmanship was hardly readable. Nami raised an eyebrow questioning me, "East Blue," she said hesitantly.

'That confirms it,' I thought depressed. It must have shown on my face because Nami looked concerned before asking me, "Hey, are you alright?"

'No, I'm not alright, I'm stuck as a small electric rodent in a world full of stupidly strong pirates and Marines with no hope of returning home,' I fumed silently in my head. I gave a sad sigh, 'Well, not much I can do about it. maybe Nami could help m if I told her everything and I could help her with Arlong as payment,' I thought hopefully.

"Let me re-introduce myself. My name is Hopent Josh. I was once a human from another world," I stopped writing to judge her reaction, she had her hands folded and resting her chin on her thumbs blocking her mouth, she looked interested as far as I could tell so I continued.

"I was on my way home when this wall of sky blue energy appeared and hit me, I passed out not long after I was inside the wall and when I woke up I was a Pikachu. In my world Pikachu are sort of mythological creatures, that's how I know what I am, also, I know your story Nami, in my world you are famous." At that I stopped writing and looked at her. Her entire face radiated surprise with a hint of disbelief in her eyes.

"What do you mean I'm famous?" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean, millions of people know who you are and your whole back story, myself included." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms looking very cautious of me, "Prove it," she commanded.

I had already predicted her response, so I was already writing my proof, "Your name is Nami, You have an adopted older sister named Nojiko and a former Marine named Bellemere as an adopted mother. You live in Cocoyashi Village on Conomi Island, eight years ago you told your mother about your dream to draw a map of the entire world. Then a pirate named Arlong came and captured the island in his iron grip as well as kill your mother right in front of you and took you hostage because of your skills in Cartography. You made a deal with Arlong to buy your village from him for 100,000,000 Beli and have spent the last eight years building up roughly 85,000,000 Beli and are almost there and I want to help you finish,"

I dropped the pencil and let my tired forearms rest 'Man writing like this is a pain,' I thought as I looked at Nami. She looked pale and had a stunned look, "H-How do you know that?" she stuttered.

I picked up the pencil again, "I don't know how, but in my world there is a 'book' on your life and some people you come in contact with." I the flipped the page over and continued. "The book is worldwide famous, so I know I can help you in more ways than one, I can fight off any pirates that catch us and I can warn you about any bad events in the future." I wrote. Nami was looking better and starting to compose herself and was back to her negotiation mode. "So I assume you won't do this for free," she said. "what do you want in return," she said in her low threatening voice. No doubt thinking I wanted a cut of her loot, being surrounded by greedy people all her life it was understandable. "I just want to travel with you, I want food in my stomach, find a way to at least return to my human form and maybe get back to my world, and finally a friend in this cold hard world." I wrote.

I looked up at her, she was once again shocked, "R-Really that all you want?" I nodded and smiled a genuine smile.

"I don't want you to think you're alone anymore," I quickly wrote. When I looked back at her she was holding back what looked like long overdue tears. I began to panic a little I hadn't had much experience with girls.

"_Ah, don't cry_!" I quickly said as I ran over to her worried I had said something wrong. She began to laugh a little through her tears, she picked me up and hugged me squashing me into her massive bust, "Thank you," she said quietly. "You're the first friend I've had except my sister and Gen-san, I'd be happy to take you with me." she finished as I blushed (thank goodness for my red cheeks). My ears perked at that as she put me down on the table "_Yahoo_," I screamed, "_I'm going to be a straw hat_," I shouted in Pikachu and jumped up and down while Nami just smiled.

_Rumble_, came a roar from my stomach. I stopped and blushed again while Nami started laughing whole heartedly, I started to feel very self conscious after a few seconds. She sat there for a minute clutching her sides before stuttering out a thank you, "Hah...hah, Thank you Josh that's the first time in eight years that I have laughed like that," she said with the first smile I had seen her wear since I met her. "Well, It sounds like you're hungry, but all I have is fruit right now... so is that ok?" she asked me. I quickly hopped over to the pencil and wrote, "Well, from what I've read about Pikachu's is that Apples are like candy to them... So I'll try that if you have any."I wrote. Nami walked over and place a large red apple in front of me on the table before attending to her plate of tangerines.

Instinctively my mouth started to water, I quickly devoured the apple all the way to the core and lying down on my back and gave a content sigh. Shortly after I had finished d Nami had eaten her tangerines, she then leaned over to me, "So how do you feel about cruises?" 'Cruises huh,' I thought before smirking. 'Oh, boy we get to meet the dwarf planet of the sea.' I walked over to the paper, "I love 'em."

**Well not quite as long as I had hoped but it was still decently long, just a filler for today. I promise the next chapter will have some action in it. Please review and tell me what you think about this story and my writing style, I actually got a writing mentor now who is a published writer (not very famous, mind you) so I hope that I can clean my stories up a little. Anyway, until next time, stay thirsty my friends. ;)**


End file.
